We własne sidła
by AFSailor
Summary: Nocna przygoda Saeko.


Saeko Busujima szła przez miasto. Był już wieczór, ale trening w dojo tego wieczora jej się przedłużył i to sprawiło, że dopiero teraz mogła wrócić do domu. Samochody mijały ją, a światła neonów świeciły jasno. Słońce powoli zachodziło, ale dzięki neonom na ulicach miasta ciągle było jasno. Saeko wiedziała, że ta dzielnica nie ma najlepszej reputacji, ale nie bała się. Drewniany miecz, który trzymała w ręku, nie był przecież dla ozdoby. Kilka razy już w życiu musiała go używać przeciwko bandytom. Zresztą, zdarzało jej się nawet, że sama ich prowokowała, żeby potem przywalić im. To było zabawne. Czasami trochę się tego bała. Za łatwo dawała się opanować przemocy.

- Ej, cizia, chcesz się zabawić? – usłyszała głos. Znowu jakieś napalone durnie. Już chciała się oddalić, ale jej ręka zacisnęła się mocniej na mieczu. Odwróciła się. Naprzeciwko niej stało dwóch chłopaków. Jeden miał skórzaną kurtkę i niebieskie włosy postawione na irokeza, drugi miał jasny dres i był prawie łysy. Typowe menele, pomyślała. To może być wesołe. Przynajmniej się trochę zabawi spuszczając im wpierdol. Sami się przecież o niego proszą.

- Proszę… nie róbcie mi krzywdy – powiedziała, udając strach. Zrobiła krok do tyłu. Zbliżyli się do niej, śmiejąc się obleśnie.  
- Nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobimy… to może być nawet dla ciebie przyjemne – powiedział ten z irokezem, oblizując się.  
- Kei, zobacz jakie ona ma cycki – powiedział jego kumpel, podchodząc do niej bliżej.  
- Nie… nie… - Saeko dalej udawała przestraszoną dziewczynę, trzymając drewniany miecz za plecami.  
- Zaraz będziesz krzyczeć „tak, tak" – powiedział Kei, próbując złapać ją za rękę.

Nie zdążył. W tym samym momencie jej ręka wystrzeliła do przodu, a drewniana rękojeść miecza uderzyła punka w podbródek. Chłopak wystrzelił do góry i zaraz potem spadł na dół, trzymając się za szczękę i plując krwią. Dziewczyna nie czekała i jej obcas wbił się w brzuch drugiego.  
- Arughhh! – jęknął, zginając się w pół. Wtedy jej ręka znalazła się na jego głowie, a twarz zaraz potem spotkała się z jej kolanem. Poczuła, jak chrupnął złamany nos. Odrzuciła go i podeszła do punka, który właśnie się podnosił. Złapała go za rękę i wykręciła ją boleśnie do tyłu.  
- Ałłaaaaaaa! – zawył z bólu chłopak, kiedy Saeko prawie złamała mu rękę.  
- Coś mówiłeś o nic nie robieniu? – szepnęła mu do ucha, a kiedy nic nie powiedział, szarpnęła jego ręką mocniej. Ugryzła go w ucho.  
- Aaaaaa! – krzyknął.  
- No, dalej…  
- Aaaahhhhaaaahhhaaa!  
Saeko dobrze się bawiła. Czuła, jak chłopak wije się z bólu. Miała prawdziwą ochotę skręcić mu kark, ale to by mogło być kłopotliwe. Nie chciała mieć problemów z policją.  
SLAP! Nagle coś uderzyło ją w głowę. Saeko puściła chłopaka i padła nieprzytomna na ziemie. Nad nią stał chłopak w dresie, trzymający w ręce kawałek drewnianej ławki. Z jego złamanego nosa ciągle leciała krew. Jego kumpel podniósł się.  
- So sa dzifka… - powiedział, wypluwając złamanego zęba – Sapłaci nam sa to… Bierzmy ją, Ryo. Do meliny.

Gdy Saeko odzyskała świadomość, poczuła potworny ból głowy. Leżała na łóżku w jakimś brudnym pokoju. Ściany były obdrapane, firanki żółte od dymu papierosowego. Była związana, jej ręce sznurkiem związano razem, a potem przywiązano do jej stóp. Jej nogi również był związane. Kawałek szmaty wepchnięto w jej usta, a potem obowiązano, żeby tam został.  
- Mhmppmmm! – Saeko nie była w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa. Szarpała się i próbowała rozwiązać, ale nie mogła. Sznur wżynał się w jej ręce i nogi, ale nie chciał puścić. Po kilku minutach drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się. Wszedł punk o imieniu Kei.  
- Cas na sabawę, sciro – powiedział, uśmiechając się. Ciągle seplenił po tym, jak Saeko wybiła mu zęby.

- Mhmmmm! – jęczała, kiedy poszedł i odwiązał jej ręce od jej nóg, rozciągając ją na łóżku. Szarpnął za jej bluzkę i zerwał ją. Guziki rozsypały się na wszystkie strony. Zerwana bluzka poleciała na ziemię a zaraz potem znalazł się tam jej stanik. Punk zacisnął ręce na jej piersiach. Zaczął jej mocno gnieść i masować.  
- Naaaaa! – jęczała Saeko, protestując. Miała dominujący charakter i nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś jej rozkazywał. A już w łóżku. Nie, nie cierpiała tego. Kei nie przejmował się tym oczywiście. Masował jej duże piersi, przyciskając je do siebie. Czuła, jak jej sutki twardnieją.  
- S takimi cyckami byłabyś ciwką jak nis – powiedział Kei, pochylając się nad nią i biorąc jej sutek do ust, liżąc, ssając i gryząc go. Jego zęby zacisnęły się na jej twardniejącym sutku.

- Ghmmm! – Busujima bezradnie szarpała się, nie mogąc się uwolnić. Czuła, jak jej ciało powoli ogarnia podniecenie, chociaż nie chciała go, nie w takiej sytuacji. Jej piersi były molestowane. Kei podniósł się i dalej masując jej piersi rękami, zbliżył usta do jej twarzy. Otworzył usta i patrzył jak jego ślina kapie na jej twarz.  
- Hej, zacząłeś beze mnie? – do pokoju wszedł drugi, o imieniu Ryo, ten sam, który ją ogłuszył.  
- Sorki, stary – Kei wstał z drżącej Saeko.  
- Rozwiąż jej nogi, weźmiemy ją obaj na raz – powiedział Ryo, zdejmując spodnie, kiedy Kei wyjął nóż i przeciął sznur trzymający jej nogi razem. Saeko próbowała się podnieść, ale nie zdążyła, bo zaraz znalazła się między dwójką młodych, silnych mężczyzn. Jej spódniczka i majtki poleciały na ziemię, obie w kawałkach.

- Mghmmm! – krzyczała. Cztery ręce i dwa języki wędrowały po jej ciele, dotykając ją wszędzie. Lizali jej kark i piersi, ich ręce weszły między jej nogi, masturbując ją. Czuła uszczypnięcia i ugryzienia. Ich nagie ciała ocierały się o nią. Kei położył się na łóżku a Ryo pchnął Saeko na niego, umieszczając ją na nim. Jego ręce chwyciły za jej piersi, gniotąc i masując je dalej.

- Aiiieeeeeeeee! – krzyknęła głośno, kiedy obaj weszli w nią na raz od obu stron. W jej dużych oczach pojawiły się łzy. Kei wtargnął do jej cipki, cały czas zajmując się jej piersiami. Ryo wziął ją od tyłu, penetrując jej ciasną dupę z całej siły. Ich ręce nie przestawały bawić się jej ciałem. Rozpaczliwie szarpała rękami, próbując zerwać z nich sznurek, ale nie mogła.

Ryo trzymał ją mocno za pieprząc ją w dupę. Jego język dotykał jej pleców i karku. Od czasu do czasu gryzł ją lekko. Jej duże piersi wisiały na twarzą Keiego, który ssał jej twarde sutki.

- Ghmmmm! – Busujima jęczała z bezsilnego bólu, kiedy jej duże piersi wypełniał ból od ciągłego ściskania, gniecenia i gryzienia. Ale też czuła, jak rośnie jej podniecenie. Język, który ślizgał się po jej plecach, tylko to podniecenie zwiększał. Szarpała się i jęczała. Dwaj mężczyźni ujeżdżali ją coraz mocniej i szybciej. Wiedziała, że nie będzie w stanie z tym dłużej walczyć.

- Auuughhhmmmmm! – knebel pochłonął jej jęk, kiedy doszła, równo z obydwoma mężczyznami. Ich nasienie wypełniło ją do granic, sprawiając że jej orgazm był najmocniejszym jaki przeżyła. Przyjemność wypełniła jej ciało całkowicie. Mężczyźni wyszli z niej, ale nadzieja Saeko na to, że to już koniec, szybko minęła. Obaj zmienili miejsca i wszystko zaczęło się od nowa. Trwało to długo.

Nad ranem Kei i Ryo siedli na łóżku, pijąc piwo. Saeko klęczała między nogami Ryo, który trzymał ją za głowę i zmuszał do robienia mu laski. Jej ciało pokryte było potem i śladami nasienia a także czerwonymi śladami po ugryzieniach. Wszystko ją bolało. Czuła się słaba i biedna. Nie wierzyła, że to możliwe, żeby ona, która zawsze pomiatała innymi, znalazła się w takiej sytuacji. Wielki penis między jej wargami oraz jaja obijające się o jej twarz przypominały jej co się stało.  
- Co z nią zrobimy? – spytał Kei – wypuścimy?  
- To nas wsypie. Musimy coś wymyślić.  
- Chyba nie chcesz jej zabijać?  
- Pojebało cię? Za to można iść do końca życia do mamra.  
- No to co w takim razie?  
- Zaraz… połykaj wszystko!  
- Gulp… gulp… - Saeko posłusznie połknęła jego nasienie. Miała go już w sobie dużo tej nocy.  
- Przyplinuj ją, a ja zadzwonię w jedno miejsce.

- Dobra, chodź tu, szmato – Kei złapał ją za długie, oblepione w paru miejscach nasieniem włosy i przyciągnął do siebie, podtykając jej penisa do ust – Rób mi loda, suko!  
Ryo wyszedł z pokoju. Wrócił po kilkunastu minutach, trzymając kubek. Saeko siedziała na kolanach Keiego, który bawił się jej piersiami. Ryo podszedł do niej i zmusił ją do wypicia zawartości. To chyba była cola. Busujima, dławiąc się i krztusząc, wypiła wszystko. Kilka chwil potem leżała nieprzytomna na ziemi.  
- To trucizna? – spytał Kei.  
- Nie, mocny środek nasenny. Żeby nie robiła problemów podczas transportu.  
- Transportu?  
- Tak, załatwiłem wszystko. Zabiorą ją stąd i jeszcze nam zapłacą.  
- Gdzie zabiorą?  
- A to już nie nasza sprawa. Płacą i tyle.

Saeko obudziła się na zimnej, betonowej podłodze. Wokół niej były metalowe pręty tworzące jakby klatkę. Na szyi miała metalową obrożę, do której przyczepiony był łańcuch łączący ją z klatką. Jej ręce były związane za jej plecami. Wszystko ją bolało. Jej nagie ciało ciągle miało ślady seksu, do którego była zmuszona. Ale gdzie była? Nie wiedziała. Czy to była piwnica tych dwóch bandziorów? A może jakieś inne miejsce? Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć niczego, żadnej podróży ani nic. Nie wiedziała, jak długo tu była ani jak się tu znalazła. Czuła jak boli ją ramię. Widziała na ręce ślady nakłuć, chyba jakichś igieł.

Niedługo usłyszała kroki. Do jej klatki podeszły trzy wysokie, silnie wyglądające kobiety. Jedna z nich otworzyła klatkę i złapała za łańcuch, odczepiając go od klatki. Szarpnęła nim, zmuszając Saeko do wstania.  
- Idziemy – powiedziała kobieta, a Saeko automatycznie wstała. Czuła, że musi być posłuszona. To było coś dziwnego, nigdy się tak nie czuła. Zawsze to ona innym rozkazywała. Czemu? Co się stało? Czy to od tego, co jej wstrzyknęli?  
- Gdzie ja jestem? – spytała Busujima, wstając powoli. Czuła się słaba. Żadna z kobiet nie odpowiedziała jej, tylko zmusiły ją, żeby poszła za nim. Została zaprowadzona pod prysznic. Strumień ciepłej wody i gąbka z mydłem zmyły z niej ślady seksu. Jedna z kobiet umyła jej włosy szamponem. Suszarkami i ręcznikami wysuszono ją. Posłusznie dała się zaprowadzić do innego pokoju. Tam posadzono ją na krześle. Jedna z kobiet nałożyła jej mocny, ostry, wyzywający makijaż, podkreślony czerwoną szminką. Gdy skończyły, wzięły się za jej ubranie. Dostała do założenia czerwoną, prowokującą bieliznę, krótką, czarną spódniczkę, ledwie zakrywającą pośladki i krótką bluzkę, kończącą się trochę poniżej jej piersi. Wysokie obcasy, na których ledwie mogła stać, były ostatnim elementem.

Gdy już skończono, zaprowadzono ją do innego pomieszczenia. Tam zmuszono ją do ustawienia się po środku pokoju. Przy pomocy łańcuchów została zmuszona do stania w miejscu, z rękami uniesiony do góry. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła kilka wycelowanych w nią kamer. Na ekranach nad nimi pojawiały się sumy pieniędzy. Zrozumiała. Była licytowana. Zaczęła się rozpaczliwie szarpać, ale łańcuchów nie mogła zerwać. Widziała, jak liczby na ekranach rosną. W końcu jeden z ekranów zaświecił się. Zaraz potem do pokoju weszły te same kobiety. Rozkuły ją, ale zaraz związały jej ręce za plecami. Saeko szarpała się, ale bez efektu. Wyprowadzono ją do dużej sali, w której znajdowały się pudła.  
- Niieeeeee! Nieeee! Nghmmmm! – jej krzyki zostały przerwane, kiedy do ust wciśnięto jej plastikową kulkę jako knebel. Zanim zdążyła się zorientować, zapakowano ją do jednego z pudeł. Ich ściany były wyściełane materiałem i gąbką. Patrzyła tylko, jak wieko jest zamykane i słyszała przybijanie gwoździ.

Gdy Saeko otworzyła oczy, stwierdziła, że nie jest już w skrzyni. Leżała na łóżku. Chciała przetrzeć oczy, ale odkryła, że ręce ma dalej związane za plecami. Powoli wstała. Leżała na różowej pościeli. Pokój, w którym się znajdowała, cały urządzony był na różowo. Meble, ciuchy, wszystko. Saeko patrzyła na to z niesmakiem i obrzydzeniem. Ale gdzie się znalazła? Co to za miejsce? Wtedy drzwi się otworzyły do środka wszedł… Kohta!  
- Co? Kohta? Uwolnij mnie, szybko! – krzyknęła Saeko. W odpowiedzi uderzenie otwartej dłoni posłało ją na łóżko.  
- Zamknij gębę, niewolnico – powiedział Kohta, patrząc na nią. Saeko obróciła się do niego, jej policzek był cały czerwony.  
- Kohta, ja…  
- Na kolana, niewolnico!  
Saeko była za słaba, żeby się opierać, a dodatkowo nie potrafiła. Spełniała każdy rozkaz jaki usłyszała. Padła na kolana przed swoim znajomym ze szkoły.  
- Słuchaj, zapłaciłem za ciebie dużo pieniędzy, musiałem sprzedać część mojej kolekcji i jeszcze wziąć kredyt. Ale musiałem cię mieć. Od tej pory będziesz moją niewolnicą. Zrozumiałaś?  
- Tak… - patrzyła na niego z niechęcią, ale nic nie mogła zrobić. Była bezsilna. Ona, która zamiatała podłogę silniejszymi od niego, klęczała posłusznie przed tym grubym nerdem.

- A teraz do pracy – powiedział i rozpiął zamek w spodniach, wysuwając na wierzch swojego członka.  
- Tak – odpowiedziała Saeko i posłusznie zaczęła całować jego dużego wacka. Jej język przesuwał się po całej jego długości. Uniosła go i wzięła do ust jego jaja, liżąc je długo i namiętnie. Kiedy skończyła, otworzyła usta i wzięła między swoje czerwone wargi jego fiuta. Centymetr po centymetrze wsuwała go coraz głębiej. Jej język pieścił go, podczas gdy ona ssała go. Czuła, że wiele mu nie potrzeba. Nie znosiła smaku nasienia, ale skoro nie kazał jej wyjmować penisa z ust, to dokończyła go w nich. Kohta patrzył zadowolony, jak połyka jego nasienie. Wiedział, że chociaż go nienawidzi, nie zrobi niczego, żeby mu się przeciwstawić. Już się zastanawiał, jakie stroje jej kupić. Miał w niej wierną i posłuszną niewolnicę.


End file.
